the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Boethian
The Boethians, sometimes called bugbears or bogeymen, are the survivors of the 11th Legion of the Bear of the Olivian Army. They are tall, hairy, long-eared and exceptionally strong, having been warped by the magic of the Buforanian Ward. This ritual's effects continue to this day, and Boethians can be warded against by burying frogs or toads in miniature coffins near a church. Boethians live in the wilderness much like giants or wild men, though they are much more predatory and have been known to partake in cannibalism, ritual humanoid sacrifice, and maiming for the purpose of disfigurement. Though they have long abandoned the ways of Goodfellows, Boethians still abide by their own complex code of conduct not dissimilar to the Cagots. The two groups often intermingle, with Boethians sometimes taking on the role of an elder or sentinel in exchange for shelter. The legends of Boethians have been used to scare children into good behavior across the Tomyrian, but Boethians are really only native to Arcadia and parts of western Tyrrhos. Their exact range is unknown, as they are itinerant and sightings are unreliable. Game mechanics Use this as your guide to creating a Boethian character. Note that all Boethians in this world are made by using this same template. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Dexterity increases by 1. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages. You know Low Goblin and one additional language of your choice. Darkvision. Your can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You cannot discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or pull. Long-Limbed. When you make a melee attack on your turn, your reach for it is 5 feet greater than normal. Sneaking Adept. You are proficient in the Stealth skill. Natural Armor. When you aren't wearing armor, your AC is 11 + your Dexterity modifier. You can use your natural armor to determine your AC if the armor you wear would leave you with a lower AC. A shield's benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. Natural Weapon. Your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Itinerant group of origin Boethians are forbidden from most civilized societies, which necessitates either reclusive lifestyles or associating with a group of other itinerants. These groups demand different roles for Boethians, which influences their skills, behavior, and upbringing. As a Boethian, you may choose whether or not you spent very long with these groups, but nonetheless at least one such group was hospitable and influential with you in your youth. Boethians Boethians commonly stay together and form family clans numbering between three and five. These groups are frequently aggressive though they are also difficult to locate. They will migrate in mountainous or hilly regions and move between caves until the winter, and will then seek out shelter in ghost towns, abandoned shrines, and ruins. Toughness. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Mask of the Wild. You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. Cagot The value of a Boethian among Cagot populations cannot be overstated. Though Cagots are typically furtive and willingly accept oppression in exchange for shelter and work, a Boethian among Cagots can help them organize into raiding parties and bandits capable of terrorizing an isolated region. Boethians among Cagots are thrust into leadership roles and have high expectations placed on them. Show of Might. You can use your Strength modifier instead of your Charisma modifier when you are maing a Charisma (Intimidation) check. Render Unto the Arbiter. You can cast the command ''spell. Once you use this trait, you cannot do so again until you finish a short or long rest. Githekos Caravans of gith are self-sufficient and rarely require any additional protection or leadership. However, a Boethian is useful for bringing in additional supplies and as a useful thief. Some gith will have the Boethians badger a village days in advance, and when they arrive, will sell various overpriced charms to "ward away" their bugbears. 'Turntail. You can use the Hide action as a bonus action. ''Surprise Attack'''''. If you surprise a creature and hit it with an attack on your first turn in combat, the attack deals an additional 2d6 damage. You can use this trait once per combat. Category:Races